character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shifuto (Fanon, Composite)/DreamcrosserSquad
Please note that this page is unfinished. |-|Shifuto= |-|Super Shifuto= |-|Hyper Shifuto= |-|Shifuto (TDS: MT)= |-|Super Shifuto (TDS: MT)= |-|Hyper Shifuto (TDS: MT)=Image not yet available Summary Shifuto is a Kirby fan character created by DiceyTheDie. Shifuto is the self-proclaimed leader of The Dreamcrosser Squad, a trio of heroes formed by him, Surasshu and Alpha. Shifuto is optimistic, agreeable and tries to be a motivational force, but, despite this, is naive, childish and walks fearlessly into the danger without second thought. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-C | High 5-A | High 4-C | 2-B | At least Low 7-C, High 7-C via absorbing electricity | 6-C | At least 6-C | 8-A | At least 8-A | Low 2-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 1-B | 2-B | 1-B | 5-A | 4-A | 4-A | 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-B | 2-B | Low 2-C | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | Likely Low 2-C Name: Shifuto Origin: Superstar Expedition | Return to Planet Virgo | Nexus Realm | The Sanctuary | Telethia | The Dreamcrosser Squad | The Dreamcrosser Squad: Multiverse Traversal | Alternia/Delta Gender: Male Age: 16 | 17 | 16 | 17 | 16 | 216 | 18, 28 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Puffball Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled at acrobatics, Electricity Manipulation, Can enhance his speed | All previous abilities with increased power, Limited Flight with electric blasts, "Electrotelekinesis," Can create weapons out of electricity | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Access to Cosmic Energy which grants him Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via absorbing electricity, can transform into his Voltex Form, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Via his sense of will), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Has broken the fourth wall on various occasions, although this isn't combat-applicable) | All previous abilities with increased power | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into his Voltex form) | All previous abilities with increased power, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled at acrobatics, Electricity Manipulation, Can enhance his speed, Limited Flight with electric blasts, "Electrotelekinesis," Can create weapons out of electricity | All previous abilities, Flight, Immortality (Type 1 and 4; as a God Tier, he will simply be resurrected if his death is not heroic or just), Can create a blinding tornado made out of Hope energy, Can turn into Hope energy, Can manipulate the optimism of his teammates, Can Hope things into existence and nonexistence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Ionization, Ionic Manipulation, FTL Vision, Flight using a hoverboard, Pseudo-Flight, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Invulnerability to Electricity Manipulation, Toon Force, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can survive in space without oxygen, Can harm intangible or non-solid beings, Immortality (Type 1) | All base abilities base with increased power, Flight, Teleportation, Reality Warping (High-Level), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Can BFR his opponents across space-time, Danmaku, Energy that can destroy evil or impurity, Chi Manipulation, Supercolor Vision, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3 and 4 as long as he has the Legendary Stars), Invisibility, Intangibility, Time Stop, Resistance to Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Petrification, Time Stop and One Hit Kill, Resistance Negation, Immortality Negation, Can stay alive without his soul in his body (however he still needs it to exist in order to survive) | All Super Form abilities with increased power, Afterimage Creation, Time Paradox Immunity | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, FTL Vision, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can create a wormhole to another universe from running, Can survive without air in the vacuum of space, Can fight without his soul in his body (however it still needs to exist in order for him to live), Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping (High-Level), Information Analysis, Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High), Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation via Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Willpower Manipulation, Willpower Defense, Aura Sensory, Flight via Hoverboard | All base abilities with increased power, Time Stop, Invisibility, Energy Manipulation, True Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration Negation, Immortality Negation | All Super Form abilities with increased power, Afterimage Creation and Time Paradox Immunity | All base abilities with increased power, Instinctive Reaction | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Resurrection via absorbing electricity | All previous abilities with increased power, Flight | All previous abilities with increased power, Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation | All previous abilities with increased power | All previous abilities with increased power, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Technological Manipulation via “hacking” Attack Potency: City Block level (Was able to defeat a giant Nightmare Bot with the help of Alpha that was able to dwarf trees. Was able to harm Nyx, who kicked Alpha into a skyscraper, causing it to collapse) | Town level+ (Comparable to Alpha, who clashed against a member of Saia's tribe, causing Emerald Forest to be destroyed) | Dwarf Star level (Defeated Medlexium, who blew up Virgo at Relativistic speeds) | Large Star level (Defeated Super Medlexium, who destroyed Beta Capricorn at Relativistic speeds) | Multiverse level (Defeated Ultra Medlexium, who was corroding millions of universes) | At least Small Town level (Comparable to Nyx, who should be superior to a fake clone of him that shattered a skyscraper), Large Town level via absorbing electricity (Scales to 20% Deku) | Island level | Unknown, at least Island level (Was able to oneshot a Tenaton who had trained to the point of easily overpowering Voltex Shifuto) | Multi-City Block level (Defeated a giant robot that was knocking down large buildings and launched it into the sky. Comparable to Ruby) | At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than before. Was able to fight on par with Medlex, who destroyed large portions of Ethereal Evergreens) | Universe level+ (Easily defeated Medlex, who created The Sanctuary) | Large Star level (Was able to fight Smash Bros Kirby at the Telethia Tournament. Comparable to Medlex, who easily rearranged dozens of stars with Sollux's psionic powers), possibly Hyperverse level (Was able to defeat Medlex whilst he was the Overlord of the Mephistophelian Celestials, who was stated to transcended the space-time of the entirety of the Multiverse by Astromech, in which he also stated possesses 11 dimensions) | Multiverse level (Somewhat weaker but should still be comparable to Medlex's God Tier, which was temporarily on even grounds with Gaster) | Hyperverse level (Was able to fight the Overlord of the Mephistophelian Celestials) | Large Planet level (Fought Medlex, who was a threat to Virgo) | Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to base. Whilst fighting Super Medlex, his punches clashing with his pushed around stars for dozsns of lightyears as if it was nothing) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Superior to his Super Form) | Universe level (Medlex and Shifuto's punches clashing shook all of existence within Shifuto's universe; a universe that is nigh-infinity in size) | Universe level+ (Defeated Apex, who was a threat to Shifuto's universe and are able to move in timeless voids) | Multiverse level (Likely far superior to his base form. Achieved God Xi and defeated Medlex and Palladium Platinum, who were both able to destroy the Multiverse; a multiverse that, as per calculated by Astromech, has a googolplex of universes) | Universe level+ (Is the self-proclaimed "savior of the universe" and has fought foes at this level of power) | Multiverse level (Stated to be 5x stronger than base. Fought Vacuum Decay, who can easily devour thousands of universes with one of her final attacks) | Multiverse level (As strong as Densetsu via fusing with him, whom guards the Cosmic Stars and shares the same amount of power as them. Should likely be superior to Ultimate Shifuto) | Multiverse level (Superior to Shifusetsu) | Multiverse level (Superior to Ultimate Shifusetsu) | Likely Universe level+ (Slightly weaker than base/Omega Shifuto) | Universe level+ (Comparable to base Shifuto) | Multi-City Block level (Defeated a giant robot that was knocking down large buildings and launched it into the sky. Fought Medlex, who destroyed a massive portion of a forest) | At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to his base form) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Key: Category:DreamcrosserSquad Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1